


When you see a batpire

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: Flash and green lantern think batman is a vampire the leauge believe tjhem after they see some strange changes in their friend the dark knightBut if this is trueWhat to do with his family





	1. Chapter 1

"Batman is a vampire!" Flash yelled running into green lanterns room 

" ha ha" green lantern said sarcastically to his friend 

"Think about it he never comes out in the day he is a loner he is pale" flash listed 

Green lantern thought about his friends ridiculous idea and it started to make sense 

"Well now you mention those things I don't think I have ever seen him eat" green lantern admited

This was proof enough for those two they called a leauge meeting 

Flash smirked this was gonna be the best prank ever and who knows maybe a real vampire unmasking 

 

2 hours later 

"Why did you call a meeting?" womder woman asked 

"And where is batman?" Martian manhunter inquired 

"Not comming" flash said 

The others nodded they were used to batman skipping daytime meetings

Nobody noticed the small smile flash had on his face


	2. Chapter 2

Batman checked his phone he had missed a leauge meeting again because he had overslept 

He growled at himself and punched the table he hoped it wasn't anything important 

"Calm down there old man" Jason yelled leaning against the doorframe

Bruce smiled 

A few weeks earlier a miracle had happend and Jason rejoined the family but he did not live at the manor

"Ha ha" bruce said sarcastically

They heard a loud crash from upstairs 

They ran to find the source of the noise and it was dick who had knocked over the table while trying to hide from the sunlight alfared had !at in his room 

"To bright" dick mumbled

bruce sighed it was like this every morning 

"Master bruce" alfared said 

"Yes alfared " Bruce responded 

"The leauge wish to meet batman tonight at the Gotham city border they say it is important" alfared informs bruce 

"But they don't know who I am or have my phone number I just get an alert when there is a meeting" bruce puzzled 

"A message was delivered to commissioner Gordon sir who told Barbara who sent a text to huntress who then told me" alfared stated 

"Did they say anything else?" Bruce asked 

" just that something related to Gotham has been brought to their attention" alfared informed bruce

Bruce scowled 

He didn't like it when people tried to mess with his city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I change this so it is in first person from now on please let me know


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update my internet was down

"Did barman get the message?" Superman asked 

" i think so" green lantern replied 

"Do you honestly think batman is a vampire?" Martian manhunter asked 

" yesbacausehedoesntcomeoutinthedayheissuoerpalewehaveneverseenhimeatandomgwhatifhebitthelidswhatifhebitroninandnightwingandbatg irlandeveryonewhatiftheyareallvampires" flash said at super speed 

"Flash speek slower" superman said 

Flash took a deep breath 

"I said yes because he doesn't come out in the day he is super pale we have never seen him eat and omg what if he turned his kids and robin and nightwing and batgirl and everyone, what if they are all vampires" f!ash said at a slower speed 

Best to get the kids involved in the prank to flash thought to himself 

"Ok guys go through old security footage of meeting and missions batman attended let me know if you see anything unusual and don't forget to be at the Gotham border tonight" superman reminded everyone

 

flash sped away wondering if there was one of the batkids that would pass almost definitely pass for vampires two jumped to his mind one should have died 50 times over and hadn't and the other had actualy died 

He was thinking of huntress and red hood 

The only question was how to get them involved without them knowing it was him or batman finding out 

Flash began to form a plan


	4. Red hood

Red hoods p.o.v

I pull up outside my apartment I still have 2 hours before the league come 

"Honey I'm home!" I yell taking off my helmet looking at the glossy red surface and walking into my apartment 

"Hello safehouse" I say and slide down on the sofa 

"Jason todd I've been expecting you" a voice called out I jumped out my seat turned around and came face to face with an upside down huntress

Not gonna lie I almost craped my pants 

She smiled and walked toward me trying not to laugh 

"Sorry but it was to good an opportunity to resist" she says shrugging her shoulders and passing me a hot chocolate 

" Why are you here? " I ask 

Don't get me wrong it's not that I don't like to see her in fact it's the opposite but last night she was on the receiving end of some batarangs 

Damian not tim Before you ask 

"Word on the street is someone wants to ruin the bats rep and they are gonna ask you for help" she announces smiling

"Who is it?" I ask 

she took a deep breath 

"....... FLASH OH OH CLEANS UP THE IMPOSSIBLE" she yelled 

I almost pee myself laughing 

"You have to do that next time you see flash" I yell her 

"I will flash didn't want you to know it was him but I heard the conversation he had with the guy he got to start the rumor" she informs me 

and

"how did he not see you?" I ask

"The selfie" I thought she said 

" Selfie? " I ask 

"I said stealthy" she repeats shaking her head and walking out my apartment

i hear a motorbike start and look out the window 

WHhat? She stole nightwings bike I think we are beginning to form a habit here or something

and do i want to be a part of what flash is planning I guess if it's a harmless prank it's ok right?


	5. Chapter 5

2 hours later the Gotham border 

Flash p.o.v

Come on bats I said to myself pacing at super speed sure I was early for once but shouldn't he be here already 

Superman and wonder woman fly down to me closely followed by green lantern and hawkgirl

"Anything?" Green lantern asks me 

I shake my head 

Hawkgirl pulls out her phone and starts texting 

Wonder woman and superman share a look 

Then outa nowhere batman is stood in front of us 

"AHHHH!" Green lantern screamed jumping into hawkgirl's arms hawkgirl rolled her eyes and dropped him 

"What do you want?" Batman growled giving superman a full on bat glare 

i was about to reply when nightwing red robin and robin show up in the batmobile

Then red hood shows on his bike 

"Batman we have come to discuss something serious" wonder woman tells him 

Out a nowhere a voice calls 

"FLASH OH OH CLEANS UP THE IMPOSSIBLE!" 

i flinch 

Green lantern jumps into hawkgirls arms again 

Wonder woman looks surprised 

Superman well judging by the colour of his pants literally craped himself 

I turn around and come face to face with huntress

Naturally I take a step back 

"We have come to discuss the matter of vampires with you" i tell batman 

Nightwing laughs 

Red robin looks confused 

Robin looks bored 

Red hood well who knows 

And to top it off right after I said that huntress starts drinking a blood red coloured drink 

This is gonna be fun 

"Your funeral" huntress tells me 

Then she heads off to share her drink with hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this took a while 
> 
> FLASH: yeah like a super long time
> 
> But inspiration finally struck 
> 
> GREEN LANTERN: you wrote me as a wimp 
> 
> FLASH: because you are a wimp 
> 
> GREEN !LANTERN: green lantern can do anything
> 
> Except shut up apparently
> 
> GREEN LANTERN: jealous 
> 
> FLASH: of the guy whose name sounds like a paint store?
> 
> Shut up flash 
> 
> Shut up lantern 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)


End file.
